


Jenjen's Day

by goldenboat



Series: A gift for TJ [6]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, Bottom Jensen, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Romance, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenboat/pseuds/goldenboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Teej, the little son of shipping tycoon Jared Padalecki and his husband Jensen.It glimpses into the Mother's day celebrations in the Padalecki household over the ages.<br/>What are Teej's plans for the Mother's Day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jenjen's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just borrowing two names and faces. This is totally imaginary and bears no resemblance to anyone living or dead. All mistakes are mine. Reviews are love.

Past…

 

Mother’s Day celebrations in the Padalecki mansion always began on several levels. Some were clearly visible to all…widely publicized in all prime news channels and gossip magazines of the country.

But some preparations were hidden from the critical eye of the public.

Just like every year, the Padaleckis have made massive arrangements to celebrate Mother’s Day. It was a big party, charity ball and charity dinner rolled into one…aimed at dazzling the eyes the rivals. 

At the heart of all this was none other than Shelly Padalecki. Dressed in a diamond encrusted Paolo Sebastian gown, she resembled the very personification of graceful maternal love. Everyone knew how deeply her heart cried at the plight of all the motherless children in the world. Her charity ball and dinner held on this auspicious day had a much publicized aim of looking after the orphans in the country. The funds to be collected in this gala would all go to various charities all over the country.

You can easily ask how a rich man’s dining and debauchery can save the poor. But you better not.

To Gerard this party was nothing but a diplomatic maneuver to keep friends and investors close….and rivals closer. The bill of this Mother’s day party ran to millions every year. But to the head of Padalecki family, this was utterly essential to maintain his hold in the financial sector. Dressed in the priciest Alexander Amosu suit , the head of Padalecki industries stood in the middle of mindless flatterers, leisurely sipping Chateau Margaux with an air of satisfaction. The actual party was yet to start…and he was basking in the glow of praises thrown at him.

Beside Gerard, his wife Shelly sported a similar self praising smile. This was her check mate to all her rivals who wanted to dethrone her from her position as the reigning queen of page three world. Her joy doubled when she saw her lover entering the ball. 

Yes…the real party would start any moment.

But at a very different level, someone else was preparing for Mother’s Day with all his might as well.  
Dressed in his little spider man footy pajamas, little Jared Padalecki was busy coloring away on a piece of paper with his crayons.

This was his gift for mom on Mother’s day. Elena i.e. Jared’s Nini, had bought him new crayons much to his delight and he was putting them to great use. It was his dream that he infused in the page. 

Jared , mom and dad holding hands and laughing with joy. Bright blue sky, green grass, love and laughter.  
He knew he was not really good at drawing…but he hoped his mom liked his gift. 

Soon the evening rolled to night. All the elegant guests had shed their inhibitions owing to wine and had turned the so called charity dinner into a late night orgy. Little Jared waited and waited for his mom…

and she arrived at last, swaying in the arms of her handsome lover. 

Eager to please his mom, the little boy ran to her, drawing in hand.

“This is for you Mom!” little hands shook with anticipation as they handed over the precious drawing to Shelly. She screwed her eyebrows to focus on the scrap of paper and looked questioningly at the little boy.

“What did I tell you about wasting your time Jared Tristan?” She frowned.   
Unseen to her, the little face dimmed further.

Jared didn’t know what he had expected. May be he had expected Mom to like it. At least she could have given him a smile. Moms smile…don’t they?

“I..I made it for you..” hazel eyes filled with tears as the drunk woman threw the page in the face of the little boy.

“Clearly we need to fire your art tutor and improve your tastes!! You have inherited it from that bastard father of yours!!”   
The mother of the world departed with her lover…her heart brimming with sympathy for all motherless kids of the world.   
May be it was a bit too filled…because she hadn’t any left for her own son.

Standing in the corner Elena’s heart broke into shards. She knew this would happen..but she was powerless to stop it. She picked up the little boy who hid her face in her chest ,shaking with heart wrenching sobs. 

Elena spent that entire night cuddled up with Jared in his little bed. She filled it with fairy tales which were rather poor substitutes of a cruel mother.

The evil witch. The captive prince. Eternal love. And the elusive happy ending. 

Soon the tears stopped and the little boy fell into a restless slumber clutching Elena’s little finger. Elena didn’t let go. 

Next morning she received the best mother’s day gift of her life. It broke her heart into pieces for her Jared and yet filled her with boundless love.Jared had given her the drawing instead. 

Two tiny stick figures with big happy faces…sunny blue sky… and two uneven words inexpertly printed on the top of it. 

FOR NINI…it said.

Jared had scratched out the word MOM.

 

Present…

 

Mother’s Day celebrations in the Padalecki mansion always began on several levels. Some were clearly visible to all. While others were hidden from the critical eye of the public.

Just like the previous years, Jensen’s husband and son had gone crazy in preparing for what Teej dubbed as “Jenjen’s and Nini’s Day”. Even before Teej, Jared and Jensen dedicated this day to Elena, who is Jared’s mom much more than his biological one. 

This year, Jared gifted Elena with a month long trip to Italy for her and her family. But Elena on her part wasn’t too eager to leave ‘her boys’ alone with two babies. So Jared’s gift is still hanging on a balance, because he hasn’t been able to convince Elena as of yet.

As for Jensen, it was a different issue all together. 

To speak the truth Jensen has always thought that it was a bit too much to expect a boy of three to realize the full significance of Mother’s Day. Last year, TJ was two. He had taken Jensen’s expensive white dress shirt and promptly filled it with badly made red polka dots.

Jensen entirely blamed his husband for this. He knew that giving finger painting set to a toddler was a BAD idea. After filling their walls with numerous stick figures, purple clouds and red flowers..his son had finally thought that ruining his Jenjen’s favorite shirt would be the best gift for the Jenjen’s day.

And it was. 

Much to Jared’s infinite amusement and Teej’s delight, the green eyed man wore the ‘designer’ shirt and showed it to his friends with pride that evening. 

And he never washed it.

This year TJ is three…and a little terror in the sandbox. Last night he had discussed his plans with his dads in great detail. Being the ‘bestest’ big brother that he was, he took it upon himself to plan on behalf of his baby brother as well.  
They were all lying on the big bed, with Jared and Jensen’s bodies protecting two precious little cargoes in between. 

The baby was blissfully asleep with a full tummy. Dressed in a tiny white jumper and a little cap, their tiny angel was all warm and rosy…long lashes brushing the pink cheeks. 

The big brother in the meanwhile was sitting on his Jared’s back unfolding his ‘lofty’ plans for the upcoming day.

“What do you wanna do on Jenjen’s day Teej?”

Jared asked his little son wincing a little in the meantime. It never paid to have abundant hair around grabby kids. Jared knows this first hand as his son proceeded to give him a ducktail hairdo while sitting on his dad.

Teej scrunched his chubby face at his dada’s question, as if figuring out the solution of the Middle-East crisis and scratched the tip of his nose.

Jensen shook his head in fond exasperation. His son had inherited every one of Jared’s little gestures and it never failed to make him smile.

“Love jenjen an bayk cookies?” Their little parrot has been learning from his beloved Nini.

Jensen broke into a hearty laugh.

“Oh..so you don’t wanna love me on other days huh?” he teased.

TJ blushed to the tip of his ears but that didn’t stop him from jumping into his jenjen’s arms. Kissing his jenjen’s forehead the little boy whispered.

“Luv you evvyday jenjen. But tomow is spesal!” 

And ‘Spesal’ it was.

TJ and his dada decorated the entire house with streamers and balloons. The entire house looked like a set from Battlefield Earth. 

The little boy insisted on doing everything himself…and it took the entire army of three adults to stop him from operating the oven. 

“Wook jenjen? Jenjennnnnn? Awe you wooking at me?” the little monarch implored to his green eyed dad who was sipping coffee in the kitchen. 

Caffeine….he really needs it now. Jared is baking cookies and Jensen wanted to keep an eye on him just in case he burnt his hands. He did it last year. 

Responding to his son’s request he walked into the drawing room to find him standing precariously on a stool that was balanced on a chair ,with a big bunch of balloons in hand.

“No ..Teej..no….get down …” he couldn’t even finish when it happened. The little boy tumbled head first to the floor and shrieked. 

It happened too fast . By the time Jensen rushed to Teej, there was blood all over and the little eyes refused to open.  
The words Teej, hurt, blood engulfed his heart and he couldn’t move in terror. He had no idea who called 911 and when the medics rushed in. All he saw was a man prying an unresponding Teej off his hands.

The Mother’s Day of the Padalecki household was spent in the ER. 

No songs, streamers and balloons. Silly giggles and baby coos. Badly made misshapen cakes and burnt cookies. Oddly wrapped homemade gifts with sticky little fingers. Only two devastated men.

Much to their relief, the injury was a minor one. Three stitches, some medication and a lightly sedated child was the outcome. 

Not to mention, two dads who seems to have aged ten years in the ordeal. 

Jared laid his son on the couch, not wanting to jostle him too much, while Jensen entered Teej’s bedroom to collect his blankie and pillows. 

He smiled at the irony as the sharp metallic tang of blood invaded his nostrils. Just like last year, his Teej has managed to ruin his jenjen’s shirt yet again.

The pale faced young men hovered over the couch where their little prince slept.They waited with bated breath for the little eyelids to flutter. 

Just as the doctors had predicted, anesthesia wore off pretty soon and the tiny boy opened his drowsy eyes. He looked at his dads and smiled…as if the horrible morning was but a dream.

“Hey Teej? How’s my baby?” Jensen whispered into the little ears unmindful of the little fingers holding his hairs captive.   
With usual childlike sincerity, Teej gave a sleepy smile at his two dads.

Then he frowned.

He looked at his dada and jenjen. Had they been crying? Dada’s hair looked like a bird’s nest and jenjen’s cheeks had splotches of red as if he had been sad.

“Don cwy!” he whispered clearly not on board with his parents’ grief. It’s Jenjen’s day. Jenjen and dada had to smile. It’s a rule. 

All of a sudden he remembered. Nini had taught him to wish and he had forgotten about it entirely. Maybe..that’s why dada and jenjen were crying. Teej hasn’t wished them yet.

He extended his chubby arms invitingly at his dads and gave a gleeful little shout. 

“Hoppy Jenjen’s Day! Hungwy..can I’s haf cookies?” 

For Jensen, the day meant a lot of things. Streamers, balloons, songs, merriment, clumsily packaged gifts, love and laughter. But the lisping baby words from his son’s lips surpassed all of them. 

He leaned back into Jared’s broad chest and sighed in relief.

“Hoppy Jenjen’s Day Teej!” he whispered.

 

*****************  
Late that night, Jensen sat staring at the face of his son blissfully asleep between them. Jared had flat out refused to let him sleep alone and Jensen has agreed. 

“Hey Jay?” he murmured at the man snoozing with his head in his lap.

“Hmmm?”

“Next Jenjen’s day?”

“Uhuh!” Jared has no idea where this was going.

“We all go to Bahamas okay?” 

Jared Padalecki turned on his back to look questioningly at his husband.

“One more jenjen’s day like this and I will have grey hair.” Jensen tweaked his husband’s nose who laughed in return.   
Jared agreed.Maybe next year.

Jensen swallowed uncomfortably. All those burnt cookies are doing a number in his stomach.

You didn’t think Jensen would throw Jenjen’s day cookies away…

Did you?


End file.
